A transaction card may be associated with a technical standard for operating and/or processing transactions. In addition, a transaction card may store data on an integrated circuit and/or a magnetic strip. Further, the transaction card may be associated with a verification method, such as a chip and personal identification number (PIN) method or a chip and signature method. With the chip and PIN method, a user of a transaction card may input a PIN (e.g., a multiple digit number) into a transaction terminal to complete a transaction. With the chip and signature method, a user of a transaction card may sign a receipt or a signature pad associated with a transaction terminal to complete a transaction.